Quiet Gay
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Finn isn't so nice after KISS and the redecoration of the room. What happens? Chummel


"I wish you would just be not as noticeable!" Finn screamed at Kurt.

"Would that be easier for you Finn?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Yes, it would," Finn said sharply. He shot another glare at his almost step-brother and returned to trying to scrub his makeup off from KISS with a dry washcloth.

Kurt felt a tear run down his face and inhaled sharply. He bowed his head and walked out. Before Kurt walked up the stairs he quietly said,

"The makeup comes off faster if you put water on the washcloth," then he ran up the stairs two at a time.

Kurt didn't care that it was dark, he climbed into his car and drove away to his secret place. It was a little lake on the outskirts of Lima. This is where he started crying and had second thoughts about his life, and all of the relationships he thought were okay. Then he came to his conclusion, if Finn wanted him to be quieter he would become the person Finn wished he would be. It's not like anyone likes him outspoken anyways, he scoffed. Tomorrow would be a new day, with a new Kurt. Kurt, the Quiet Gay.

The next morning, he woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual, changing and leaving before Finn would even be up. This morning he was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and converse. Forgoing his usual Fedora hat. He got to school a while earlier so he read in his car for half an hour. He got out at the usual time, getting tossed into the dumpster, the usual slushy facial, the normal morning. Except that he wasn't even seen by those who weren't looking for him. He passed by Artie and Tina, both of them not realizing he was there. He gave himself a small sad smile, maybe Finn would be more okay with this Kurt. Mercedes came up behind him, scaring him. He gave her a small nod at the expense of a glare after she greeted him.

"What's wrong white boy?" she asked worried.

"Nothing," he muttered softly.

"Somethings up, what is it?" she pushed.

"I said nothing Mercedes," he sighed out. She seemed to accept it for the moment. The only good thing that and out of dressing normal and being quiet was that he didn't get slushied after the first one. Less locker slams on purpose, no slushies, less jeers and less dumpster tosses.

ONE MONTH LATER

He walked, head down, to Glee where he overheard an interesting conversation,

"What's up with Kurt?" he heard Tina ask

"He keeps saying that nothing is up but something definitely is," Mercedes said.

"Look, maybe he's just having an emo streak, that used to happen to me," Tina offered up.

"Asians can't be emo," Puck protested.

"How very racist of you, Puck," Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am sitting right here, right?" Tina asked rolling her eyes.

"Fine! Homosexual guys can't be emo," Puck relented.

"So now you're being sexist," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

That's when Kurt walked in. He kept his head down, looking at his shoes. They all greeted him, he nodded once then sat down. Mike bounced in and saw Kurt sitting away from everyone. Nodding his head at the group, he went over to Kurt,

"What's with the long face?" Mike asked gently.

"It's nothing Mike," Kurt said so softly, Mike had to strain to hear it. Mike looked upset for his friend,

"I'm here if you ever want to talk," Then he gave Kurt a hug, both of them relishing the closeness while it could last. Then Mike had to leave to go sit with everyone else but Kurt felt Mike's reassuring gaze on him and relaxed a bit.

"What was that? That looked so gay," Finn said to Mike in disgust. Mike shrugged and kept looking at Kurt as Will walked in the room. As usual, Rachel stood up and said a whole bunch of stuff that didn't matter to anyone. Will stood up and said,

"I have reason to believe that some of you have pent up emotion. I also believe that singing is the best way to let it out.

"So! Your assignment this week is to sing a song alone or in groups that describes your feelings, have them ready by Friday, that's when we'll perform. Any questions?" Will said.

The Glee members walked out, either bored or ecstatic. Kurt went home, went straight into his/Finn's room and did his homework quickly. He pulled out his iTouch and then heard Finn walk into the room. Kurt nodded to acknowledge him then kept mouthing the words to the song he planned on doing.

"Dude that's kind of creepy," Finn said, Kurt stopped abruptly, going over it in his head. He got five texts from each of the Glee girls and a group call asking him if he wanted to do I'm Not That Girl with the girls, it was hard for him to deny doing his 2nd favorite Wicked song. He quietly said that he had his own idea instead. He handed the $300 for redecorating to Finn. Finn nodded and Kurt walked stiffly out.

As the week went on, Kurt became more and more subdued, if that was even possible. Then, on assignment, day he walked in looking at his shoelaces, per usual.

"Kurt, why don't you go first?" Will offered sitting down. Kurt began to sing.

All that work and what did it get me?

Why did I do it?

Scrapbooks full of me in the background.

Give 'em love and what does it get ya?

What does it get ya?

One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.

All your life and what does it get ya?

Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,

They take bows and you're battin' zero.

Everyone was shocked by his pure emotion that was running thick through his voice. Quinn and Mercedes were already holding back tears. Mike felt his heart break for his (extremely secret) crush.

I had a dream.

I dreamed it for you, Finn.

It wasn't for me, Finn.

And if it wasn't for me

Then where would you be,

Miss Rachel Berry?

Rachel and Finn both looked offended that he used their names, but smartly held their tongues.

Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?

Don't I get a dream for myself?

Starting now it's gonna be my turn.

Gangway, world, get off of my runway!

Starting now I bat a thousand!

This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and

Everything's coming up Kurt!

Everything's coming up Hummel!

Everything's coming up Kurt!

This time for me!

Hahahahahahaha!

For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Ya!

He finished kneeling one knee on ground, hands on floor, head down, chest heaving.

Everyone looked at him, astonished. Everyone's facial expressions were too much for Kurt to bear. They looked taken aback, by the obvious, pure emotion in his song choice and execution.

Kurt ran, he ran out of the auditorium to the stands by the football field. He didn't hear anyone coming after him, so he allowed the tears to drip down his face. Until he turned to see Mike standing behind him, that's when he wiped his face and tried to look away.

"Kurt, that song was amazing. Better than Berry could ever do, but why did you do this to you?" Mike asked softly.

"Do what?" Kurt whispered, playing dumb.

"Becoming this little emo kid, it's not okay! It's scaring me. Scaring all of us," Mike said faster.

"Whatever 'Other Asian'," Kurt scoffed and turned away.

"Well wouldn't it be Gasian? I mean, Gay Asian?" Mike offered up softly.

"Wait, YOU'RE gay?" Kurt asked him, turning to face him again.

"Well, bi. But yes," Mike said biting his lip.

"Look, I'm really tired of being picked on by the football team. So is Finn, that's why Finn told me..." Kurt said clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Finn Hudson told you do that?" Mike asked astonished, yet still gentle, knowing Kurt would eventually break. Kurt just nodded. Mike pulled the smaller boy into a hug as Kurt told him the whole story.

"Finn told me not to be as noticeable, that it would be better for him, so I complied," Kurt whispered out. Mike whipped out his phone and texted (silently, behind Kurt's back, and one handed) Mercedes to get any/all of the Glee kids and meet him at the football stands stat. In the meantime he was going to try to fix up Kurt.

"Kurt, I know that you have to live with Finn, but you can't let that, or him in general, ruin you. I fell in love with the old, excited, bouncy, fashionista Kurt. This new Kurt is a stranger to me," Mike said softly, still holding the boy.

"Wait, did you just say fell in love with?" Kurt asked. When Mike nodded Kurt smiled,

"Then this was a total waste. I did that, thinking if that's how Finn felt, you would feel like that too... Mike... I love you," The two leaned in and kissed. It was sweet and yet sexy at the same time. The two stopped when they heard a collective,

"Awwwww!"

They turned around to see Quinn, Brittany, Matt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie standing there. Mike immediately looked for Finn, whom, to his disappointment, wasn't there.

"Where's Finn?" Mike growled out.

"No, Mike don't do this," Kurt pleaded.

"No Kurt, I HAVE to do this! He ruined you!" Mike spat.

"Look. I'm all brand new and better. Yay! Now leave him alone!" Kurt said.

"But..." Mike started to say, but Kurt interrupted him with a kiss. Mike finally calmed down and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"I'm sorry baby," Mike said.

"It's okay," Kurt said sweetly.

Then they turned towards the onlookers, who couldn't even begin to say how confused they were. Kurt told them the whole story and they all looked furious.

"Look guys, something SHOULD be done. But we need to do it tactfully enough that he'll really pay for it," Kurt said quickly.

"Get him kicked off the football team?" Mercedes shrugged out.

"Egg his car?" Artie offered.

"Force the magical dolphin society to put him in shark jail?" Brittany asked. Everyone ignored that one. It seemed a _bit_ far fetched.

"Paint his windshields black?" Tina suggested.

"Tell Jacob Israel all his secrets?" Matt said softly. Everyone looked at him all thinking,

'He can TALK?'

"Punch him in the face then kick him whilst he's down," Mike said with malice, bringing them all back to the matter on hand.

"Sic Berry on him?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um... No... Though I do like the Berry idea. I say we go to the counselor, pull a sob story as to how he's scaring/ bullying me, bust out the bruise I still have from when he pushed me into a locker, and get him suspended," Kurt said. That's when Finn came around the corner. Everyone ducked behind the stadium seating to see Finn's reaction to Kurt's song.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked. Kurt just shrugged.

"I thought I TOLD you to stay low!" Finn said growling.

"Well I thought that wasn't applied to Glee!" Kurt yelled back.

"Look Kurt, you lying low has managed to put me on top, and I will NOT compromise that!" Finn yelled.

"Oh, so your rep is more important that your step-brother huh?" Kurt asked, hurt more than usual.

"Yeah, it is. Now, stay the hell outta my life," Finn growled, "Before I leave..." Finn turned and punching Kurt in the stomach making him buckle over. Finn was gone before everyone could even get out of their hiding spots.

Mike knelt next to Kurt.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" Mike asked worried.

"I've had worse. Much worse," Kurt said assuredly, ruining the effect by wincing when he sat up. Artie rolled over and said,

"Well something good came from this," Everyone looked at Artie like he was crazy, so he elaborated, "A perk of being an A/V geek is that you carry a camera everywhere you go..." they all caught on and Quinn kissed Artie.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said happily. Mike picked Kurt up bridal style since he still couldn't sit up, let alone walk. They went to the nurse for Advil, which Kurt only swallowed after Mike persuaded him with promises of cookies and Project Runway. They went across the hall to Ms. Pillsberry's office. She immediately was concerned and so they told her the story and showed her the video, all while letting Kurt sleep. (Mike snuck him sleeping pills too). Ms. Pillsberry was very concerned, not to mention furious, and managed to track down Finn, dragging him into her office. It was crowded with everyone in there, especially adding Mr. Schuster, so Matt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany left to stand outside but they left the door open so they could hear. Finn tried to pull his dumb look, until Mercedes and Mike got fed up. They both looked at Finn and said, in unison,

"Now what really happened?" Between Mercedes pushiness and Mike's 'I'm going to kill you' glare, (Despite the fact that Kurt was sleeping in his arms, Mike was intimidating!) Finn spoke up quickly. That's when Kurt woke up. Still disoriented, when Kurt saw Finn he shied away from him, right into Mike's chest. They played the video of Finn harassing Kurt again and everyone (aside from those who had already seen it) was shocked at how horrible it looked on camera. Mike had Kurt roll his shirt up to show his huge bruise. They all winced. You could see the outline of Finn's knuckles. Mike pulled Kurt back onto his lap, pulling his shirt down and letting Kurt put his head on his collarbone. Mike sat there almost smugly, as if daring Finn to say something. Figgins immediately called Burt and told him that they were going to the hospital. Mike sat in the back seat with Kurt murmuring sweet nothings into Kurt's ear,

"It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you, it's okay," Will was driving and got them to the hospital as fast as possible. Kurt managed to get Mike through to where only family could be by claiming they were related, (Mike just had to bring some humor into this so he said, 'Fine, but this means I can't kiss you or they will freaking sue me for freaking incest in a freaking hospital' then he sulked jokingly.) Kurt was fine with being in the hospital... until the tests. He whimpered and protested and had to be knocked out just to be knocked out again. The moment the tests were done, both Burt and Mike were in Kurt's room.

"He's going to be okay. Bed-rest for 48 hours straight and constant ice. The physiological part... I don't know. I would suggest seeing a physiologist but until then, no violent movies, no bullies, especially the kid that did this or any kids that could be associated with the pain. Nothing other than rainbows," the two nodded and Kurt groaned. 48 hours? Mike already knew what to do.

When Kurt fell asleep under the influence of the sleeping meds, Mike set up a plan with Burt. 48 hours wouldn't be enough time.

Mile strolled leisurely up to the Hummel's door and knocked. Burt answered and shooed him downstairs.

"What do you want?" Kurt groaned out.

"Well I certainly feel loved," Mike joked.

"Mike?" Kurt shot up and looked at his boyfriend sheepishly.

"The one and only. Now, I know that you aren't looking forward to bed rest but I have a few plans," Mike said. He reached behind his back and pulled out an extensive amount of Disney DVDs.

"Ariel? Or Belle?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Ariel definitely. And thank you. So much," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend.

"It's part of my job description," Mike said with a wink. They spent the rest of the afternoon/evening eating Chinese food and watching Disney movies. They both fell asleep on the couch and Burt just laid a blanket over them and called Mrs. Chang to tell her that her son was asleep on their couch.

The next day, they woke up almost at the same time. They liked waking up next to each other, and found out that each of them has adorable bed-head, though they didn't like their own. They watched movies and took naps and hung out all day long. Eventually Kurt managed to persuade Mike that it would be a good idea to do some homework. Mike had brought his in case Kurt fell asleep. They managed to each finish the Algebra sheet and the English essay before dinner. They finished the Science worksheet over Mexican take out and soon Mike had to leave.

"Don't leave," Kurt moaned, kissing Mike.

"I really can't stay," Mike sang.

"But baby it's cold outside," Kurt teased.

"Actually, it isn't, but I have to go away," Mike sang.

"Why?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"My maiden's aunt's mind is vicious," Mike pulled out the weirdest line in the girls part.

"You just said that because it's the weirdest line ever. Imagine my life long sorrow if you caught pneumonia and died," Kurt sang woefully.

"I think I'll survive, it's sixty degrees outside. I'll be fine," Mike said and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before standing up.

"Don't leave!" Kurt pleaded.

"I hafta or else Burt will kill me and I just got on his good side," Mike joked then kissed his boyfriend again.

"Bye!" Kurt said as Mike walked out the door.

When Kurt went back to WMHS, he was welcomed back with open arms and even the footballers didn't make comments, thanks to their high opinion of Mike. Chummel was now an honered couple, even in the eyes of teachers. Sure there were glares from the girls because Kurt was now in possession of Mike's amazing abs, but that was about it. So all was (surprisingly) well in Kurt's world.


End file.
